A Special Day
by Andrea Meiouh
Summary: It’s one day in the Ginny Weasley’s life and we learn of her feelings for Harry Potter, her brother’s best friend... R+R!!


**A Special Day**

**by: Andréa Meiouh**

Hi people! I finally took the courage to write this fanfic. As the majority of the Muggles I know, I'm a fan of Harry Potter. His series are a big success in the world. I hope you like my first try in the world of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Good reading!

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter and all the other characters don't belong to me. They are J.K. Rowling's. I'm just an enthusiastic fan that can't resist the impulse of writing something about them! Please, don't sue me!

* ~ * ~ * ~ *

To the young Virginia Weasley, the Gryffindor Common Room transmitted a sensation of comfort and security. She loved to sit in front of the fireplace, and watch her schoolmates from her House talking, studying, playing… As she placed a strand of her hair behind her ear, she heard a noise coming from the stairs. She turned her face around, and her heart skipped a beat. Harry, Ron and Hermione had just entered the room.

Discreetly, Ginny accompanied the movement of the "_Trio_", as they were known in the school, with her eyes fixed on the young man with green eyes and rebellious black hair. As if knowing he was being observed, Harry turned his head, and his gaze met Ginny's. A smile was molded on the young man's face, and the girl couldn't help the blush that came to her cheeks.

That summer, Ginny had put as much effort as she could in trying not to look so clumsy, and trying to keep a decent conversation with her brother's friend. Her efforts paid well, because she and Harry started to get closer, and found out they had a lot in common. Maybe the fact that Ron had spent all of his time thinking and talking about Hermione had contributed to it too…

The trio swiftly greeted Ginny, and walked in the direction of the Fat Lady's portrait. Probably, they were going for breakfast, in that cold Saturday morning. Keeping her gaze on Harry, the red headed girl reflected on how good it would be to be a part of that little group, but that was an impossible dream… She sighed, thinking back on the conversations she had with Harry back at the Burrow, while they rested under the backyard's apple trees, after de-gnoming the garden. She knew he was interested in another girl, and that hurt her heart. She wished she was in the young wizard's thoughts, as he was - always present - in hers… She wished she was  the girl who had won the heart of the Boy-Who-Lived… She felt her heart beat out of tune again. This happened every time she saw him, or thought about him… She even got used to that feeling of butterflies in the stomach mixed with a strange excitement.

"Ginny"

The young girl raised her head after hearing Colin say her name.

"We're going to the Great Hall… Would you like to go with us?"

"Sure".

Ginny got on her feet, and stepped closer to her friends, ready to have her breakfast too. The group was talking about whatever they were going to do on the weekend, and the amount of homework the professors gave them. When they arrived at the Gryffindor table, Colin stepped away from the little group, and stood on Ginny's side, talking very low so that only her could hear him.

"How long are you going to keep suffering because of Harry, Ginny?" he said, seeming genuinely concerned. Ginny opened her mouth to answer, but her friend didn't let her. "You know what? In my opinion, Harry needs to change his glasses… How can he not see you?"

"Thanks, Colin…" said the red-head, giving the young man a kiss on his cheek. "You're a good friend, but don't worry, I'm fine…"

After eating the delicious pancakes prepared by the house-elves, Ginny decided to go to the library to write her History of Magic essay. A two-foot  parchment about one of the various goblin rebellions. Something she was not looking forward to. She was already in the corridor when she heard someone calling her name. She turned around, and saw Harry running in her direction.

"Harry! Hi!" The girl tried hard not to blush.

"Hi, Ginny," he said, as the two of them started to walk together. "So? What are you going to do today?"

"I need to do an essay for Professor Binns… Goblin rebellions, terribly boring." she said smiling, and hoping to sound as natural as possible, even though her heart was jumping.

"Ah, I know what that's like," Harry returned her smile, and Ginny's leg trembled. "I can help you, if you'd like."

Turning her face sideways to look directly on his eyes, Ginny raised an eyebrow surprised.

"Are you serious? I thought you were going to Hogsmeade with Ron and Mione…"

"And I was, but I realized I was going to be something of a third wheel…" his smile grew. "You don't mind if I keep you company, do you?"

"Of course not, Harry! It's going to be much more fun to write a two-meters essay with a friend by my side."

The two of them entered the Common Room, and after getting their materials, they chose a table in a secluded corner, where the few students that didn't go to Hogsmeade couldn't interrupt them. And if Ginny's intentions were to study, she failed completely. The two of them initiated a pleasant conversation about the History of Hogwarts and the wizards and witches' world's past. They were so involved in their conversation, that they didn't even notice the hours passing, and soon, they were going down for lunch with their housemates.

After the meal, the couple decided to visit Hagrid, since they weren't making any progress with homework. The giant was ecstatic with the arrival of the two friends, and immediately dragged them outside to help him giving Fang a bath. Ginny and Harry spent hours having fun trying to place the castle's keeper of keys' enormous dog in the especially prepared tub filled with water and soap.

After bidding their friend goodbye, the two of them walked together through the castle's gardens. The silence between them wasn't uncomfortable, quite the contrary, it was something pleasant, as if they didn't need words to understand each other. They sat down on a rock near the lake.

"I missed our talks…" Harry blurted.

"Me too." Ginny was grateful for the fact that the boy had his eyes fixed on the lake, where the giant squid calmly swam, and that he didn't noticed her cheeks blush. Why wasn't she capable of controlling herself when she was near him?

"I've been very busy with all those studying for the O.W.L.s…" he seemed to be apologizing.

"And I am too loaded with work. It seems the professors want to overload us with their own subjects now that _he_'s back," she answered a bit saddened. But as she noticed the frown on her friend's expression, she quickly covered her mouth with her hands. "I am so sorry, Harry! I didn't mean--"

"That's okay, Ginny…" Harry held her hands, on a comforting gesture. He felt so comfortable in her presence, that maybe opening up to her was a good idea, because, after all, she too suffered on Voldemort's hands. After taking a deep breath, he proceeded. "You know, I feel very guilty for all that's happening… The attacks… The Death Eaters… The deaths…

"None of that is your fault, Harry!" said Ginny, determined. "It's all _his_ fault!"

"But if I hadn't touched that cup… If he hadn't used my blood…" seeing the confused expression on the girl's face, Harry told her about the Triwizard Tournament, about Barty Crouch and about the terrible experience he lived through the cemetery. He was grateful that Ginny didn't interrupt him, letting him spill from his heart all that agony that he felt, and didn't share with anybody. Until now.

A long silence followed after the young wizard's narration. Harry had his gaze lost in the lake, while Ginny stared at their joined hands, on a comfortable squeeze.

"Don't feel responsible for the things that are happening, Harry" she finally said. "You aren't to blame for any of this. You-Know-Who is responsible for all this evil. If it weren't for him, we would be living our lives without any worries… I wouldn't have been through that horrendous situation, and you'd still have your family…"

The wizard and the witch stared at each other for long minutes. Harry could see on those incredible brown eyes all the sincerity and loyalty that rested in Ginny. And something more that he couldn't discern. He just felt incredibly lighter and calmer.

"Thanks, Gin…" The two of the exchanged a smile, and remained by the lakeside till the sun was completely set.

When Ron and Mione finally returned from Hogsmeade, full of candies and other delicious stuff from Honeydukes, they found Harry and Ginny at the Common Room, talking enthusiastically about Quidditch. Being the youngest of seven, in where all of her six brothers (actually five, since Percy never was very into sports) loved Quidditch, the red-head knew about as Ron, but without that passion for Chudley Cannons. After dinner, the four friends had fun playing exploding snap, and laughed even more at the strong efforts of one of the young wizards trying not to burn his red eyebrows.

On the time to go to the bed, when they were bidding each other good night, Harry stepped closer to Ginny, and gave her a quick kiss on her cheek.

"It was a wonderful day, Gin… I hope we can repeat it some other time…"

Feeling in heaven, the girl gave a weak "all right" as an answer, without hearing the subtle laughing of Hermione behind her. She didn't even know how she was able of climbing the stairs, and throwing herself on her bed, being dazzled as she was. Staring the ceiling dreamily, and feeling her accelerated heartbeats, she let her mind flow, imagining her and Harry together… _'Maybe someday…'_, she thought.

And whoever entered the fourth year girls' dormitory in that instant, would find the young Virginia Weasley asleep, with a foolish smile on her lips, and the right hand on her cheek.

*** ~ * ~ THE END ~ * ~ ***

N/A: Well, people, that's all! For those who were expecting more action, magic, spells, and colossal fights, I'm sorry… I'm terrible writing this kind of stuff.  My thing really is ROMANCE! And I think Harry and Ginny make a wonderful couple. I hope J.K. Rowling put them together in the next books.

I want to thank Amanda for making the translation for me.  And Ami for the corrections.  You guys are incredible! Thank you very much.

Criticism, suggestions, praising, chit-chat, anything _at all_, send me an e-mail: andreameiouh@msn.com. I'll gladly answer every message. Till next time, and PLEASE REVIEW!!!


End file.
